Kora i żywica
Kora i żywica — książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Treść Kora i żywica: Układ Korzeni, ekologia i kultura sękaczy Nota od redakcji: pragną wspomnieć, że wszystkie stwierdzenia zawarte w tej księdze są tylko i wyłącznie wyrazem poglądów autora i zostały wydrukowane pośmiertnie oraz anonimowo. Przedmowa: Przed publikacją tej księgi większość opisów sękaczy i Układu Korzeni składała się z plotek, przesądów i zwyczajnych kłamstw. Rozważywszy dokładnie owe plotki oraz zbadawszy w licznych ekspedycjach Układ Korzeni oraz sękacze w ich naturalnym środowisku, autor tego dzieła zamierza objaśnić ekologię i kulturę sękaczy, naturę Układu Korzeni oraz ich symbiotyczną zależność. Układ Korzeni: Tunele Układu Korzeni, powszechnie uważane za ciąg naturalnych jaskiń i formacji skalnych, porośniętych wewnątrz korzeniami i inną roślinnością, to w istocie część olbrzymiego żywego organizmu. Tunele te nie tylko są żywą, organiczną, korzeniopodobną istotą, ale każdy z tak zwanych "lochów korzennych" jest małą częścią większej całości. Korzenie wszystkich drzew (i większości roślin na Wyspach) łączą się bezpośrednio z dużym Układem Korzeni. Różnorodne, poskręcane tunele powstawały powoli w ciągu ostatnich tysiącleci. Ruch i rozrost korzeni są w istocie niezauważalne, choć z pewnością można je śledzić poprzez zapisy historyczne. Najszybciej rosnące tunele wydłużają się o kilka metrów co miesiąc, najwolniej rosnące - o kilka centymetrów co kilka dziesięcioleci. Bursztyn: Bursztyn to kolorowe bryły zakrzepłej żywicy. Tak jak skóra krwawi i wytwarza strup, by chronić ranę, tak też Układ Korzeni "krwawi" żywicą, która krzepnie i twardnieje w złoża bursztynu. Lecz i tak ściany korzeni są niezwykle odporne: nie wystarczy ciąć ściany mieczem, by ją przebić. Wielkie szczeliny, które powodują powstawanie bursztynu, są wynikiem potężnych ciśnień i tarcia napotykanego przez korzenie, gdy przepychają się one przez tony ziemi i skał. Sękacze: Obowiązująca i chyba najlepsza teoria opisuje sękacze jako opiekunów i obrońców Układu Korzeni. Stworzenia te zajmują się utrzymaniem w tunelach czystości i porządku, w szczególności zaś usuwaniem nadmiaru bursztynu. Zachowanie to zaobserwowano bezpośrednio, ale czas obserwacji był ograniczony z powodu agresywnej natury sękaczy. Tę hipotezę potwierdza jednak obfitość bursztynu znajdowana przy zwłokach tych stworzeń. Istnieją przypuszczenia, choć jak do tej pory niepodparte faktami, że sękacze - na skutek ciągłego wzrostu - osiągają w końcu rozmiary zbyt dużę, by poruszać się po tunelach i wreszcie wrastają w ściany, stając się częścią Układu Korzeni. Co do niedawnych doniesień o olbrzymich sękaczach, zauważyć należy, że nie istnieją żadne naukowe źródła, które by je potwierdzały. Nawet jednak jeśli doniesienia te są prawdziwe, rzadkość, z jaką dostrzegane są olbrzymie sękacze, sugerowałaby, że tylko nieliczne z nich rosną do takich rozmiarów, by stać się jednością z korzeniami. Niewiele wiadomo o naturalnej długości życia sękaczy czy ich zachowaniach społecznych, ponieważ ekspedycje obserwacyjne do wnętrza Układu Korzeni są co najmniej trudne. Wiemy z całą pewnością, że sękacze zażarcie bronią swego terytorium, okazując agresję wobec każdego, kogo dostrzegą, co niemal uniemożliwia badanie ich społeczeństwa. Zachowanie to dało nam jednak obfitość zwłok, które możemy badać do woli. Podczas sekcji zwłok sękacza widzimy, że stworzenia te składają się w całości z materii roślinnej. Pokryte są korą i liśćmi, a z czasem rozkładają się na inne składniki roślinne. Wszystkie próby "zasadzenia" sękaczy lub ich części w ziemi okazały się zwykłym szaleństwem. Do dziś nie wiemy, jaki właściwie jest mechanizm ich rozmnażania. Podczas badań nie znaleźliśmy nic, co wyglądem przypominałoby mózgi innych rozumnych stworzeń. Wspiera to teorię symbiotycznych opiekunów, sugerując rodzaj mentalności roju - choć nie mamy wiarygodnych raportów o żadnej "królowej sękaczy", która mogłaby kontrolować trutnie. Inne wytłumaczenie, którym dysponujemy, jest takie, że stworzenia te ożywiane są za pomocą magii, chociaż autor czuje się w obowiązku nadmienić, że uważa rozwiązywanie w ten sposób trudnych kwestii za sprzeczne z rozwojem racjonalnych teorii. Wnioski: Złożony Korzeń jest żywym organizmem, który co miesiąc rośnie nieco bardziej, drążąc ziemię pod Krainą. Połączona jest z nim praktycznie cała roślinność na Wyspach. Ciężkie urazy ścian Układu Korzeni powodują formowanie się złóż bursztynu w ramach naturalnego mechanizmu obronnego. Układ Korzeni pozostaje w symbiozie z sękaczami, które służą mu za obrońców i opiekunów i które być może są powiązane z samym Układem gatunkowo i fizjologicznie. W skrócie mamy tutaj żywy układ, z ekipą oddanych strażników, rosnący niezauważenie pod naszymi stopami. tym miejscu redaktorzy pragną potwierdzić, że autora znaleziono martwego nieopodal wejścia do jednego z "lochów korzennych". Po raz kolejny pragniemy przypomnieć Czytelnikowi, że opinie wyrażane przez autora należą wyłącznie do niego. Choć nie odrzucamy racjonalnej metody, którą autor zastosował w badaniach, z pewnością nie zaprzeczamy, że czary są wystarczającym wytłumaczeniem niezliczonych i cudownych Błogosławieństw Sheogoratha, Pana Naszego. Po długim namyśle zdecydowaliśmy się nie usuwać z tekstu jego drugiej części, która ma jawnie zdradziecką wymowę. Pozostawimy ją tutaj z uwagi na etykę dziennikarską oraz na prośbę hojnej wdowy po autorze. Posłowie: A teraz przejdę do dyskusji teoretycznej, która zbliża się do herezji (i, śmiem twierdzić, pewnego dnia doprowadzi do mojej zguby), ale którą muszę przedstawić, na dobre czy na złe. Powszechnie wierzy się, że nasz Pan, Sheogorath, pobłogosławił Krainę dwoma temperamentami, Manią i Demencją. Jednak po długich badaniach i uważnym rozumowaniu dochodzę do wniosku, że to sama Kraina narzuca nam te dwie sfery przeciwieństw! Opracowałem sprytny eksperyment, za pomocą którego zamierzam udowodnić prawdziwość tej teorii. Jeśli zetniecie kwiat pospolitej rośliny i umieścicie jego łodygę w zabarwionej wodzie, zauważycie, że płatki będą powoli nabierać koloru barwnika. Jasne jest, że żyły rośliny transportują kolor do liści. Jeśli spojrzymy teraz na Demencję, zobaczymy, że kolory są ciemne i przytłumione, a w Manii - jasne i żywe. Sądzę, że Układ Korzeni i sękacze, które mu służą, wysysają barwy z krainy Demencji i przesyłają je do Manii! Nie jest jasne, w jakim celu to robią, ale mój eksperyment pokazuje, w jaki sposób kolor przekazywany jest przez żyły roślin, a czy istnieje większy system żył roślinnych od olbrzymiej sieci tuneli Układu Korzeni? Czy nie jest zatem jasne, że Układ ten to przewód, którym płyną siły Manii i Demencji? A my - czyż nie zjadamy roślin i owoców z drzew połączonych z Układem Korzeni, a także zwierząt, które się nimi żywią, i czy nie pijemy wody, która opada z ich liści? Czy nie wdychamy powietrza pełnego ich nasion i zarodników? Czy nie wyrzucamy naszych odpadków na ziemię, by wchłonęła je gleba? Czy zatem sami nie jesteśmy połączeni ściśle z olbrzymim Układem pod naszymi stopami? Z pewnością jesteśmy jego częścią! Jasne jest, że Układ Korzeni karmi tych z nas, którzy zamieszkują Manię, jaskrawymi kolorami, dając nam nasze wahania nastrojów, napełniając nasze serca namiętnościami i impulsami - a wszystko to kradnie naszym pobratymcom w Demencji, pozostawiając ich mrocznymi, zdesperowanymi, wściekłymi, brutalnymi i niespokojnymi! Sheogorath nie jest źródłem naszych "darów". To sama kraina wyprowadziła nas z równowagi! Sękacze są sługami i płynem życiowym tego pasożytniczego procesu. Jeśli zabijemy wszystkie sękacze, równowaga zostanie przywrócona! Mania będzie mniej jaskrawa, to prawda, ale Demencja nie będzie już tak mroczna. I my, i nasz świat staniemy się wreszcie całością! Uwolnijcie się od wiary w zbiorową fantazję o Sheogoracie! Uwolnijcie się od wiary w wasze wyjątkowe "dary"! Musimy zniszczyć sękacze i Układ Korzeni! Musimy zniszczyć tych, którzy trzymają nas w okowach wiary w wyniosłego, niedostępnego władcę, który igra z naszymi emocjami i naszym życiem! Do broni, bracia i siostry! Do broni! de:Rinde und Saft en:Bark and Sap es:Corteza y savia ru:Кора и живица Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki